The present invention relates to a valve and, more particularly, to an ultrasonically controlled valve mechanism.
A number of early patents teach the use of adapting machine vibration to open a port enabling unpressurized lubrication to flow out of a port or to activate an inertial pump having a frequency different from the vibration of the machinery. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,273 to Zerk; U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,858 to Foster; U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,614 to Rink; U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,398 to Abramowicz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,130 to McCafferty, Jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,344 to Kohl et al. disclose various designs to lubricate some component. Each of these designs relies upon gravity to create a restorative force or inertial force in order to operate the machinery.
What is needed is mechanism that can be oriented in any direction and does not require gravitational influence to function.